Round and Round
by Mongoose 187
Summary: A different take on the whole series slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

My take on the whole series made a few changes so slightly AU.

* * *

><p>Having the last name of Scott in this town was supposed to be like royalty. You had Dan Scott former star high school basketball player and owner of the biggest car dealerships in the state, Deb Scott owner of the biggest restaurants in town and then you have the so-called prince of the town star basketball player Nathan Scott. What people don't realize or care is that more Scotts live in this town Keith Scott the outcaste brother and his nephew Lucas Scott the son that Dan never wanted or cared about. Lucas always knew who his father was it wasn't a secret his mother tried to keep from him she wasn't embarrassed of her son as Dan was. Lucas grew up in a loving home that his mom and uncle shared neither of them could stand to be away from Lucas. Keith and Karen married when Lucas was just three years old and they took in a little girl Haley James after her parents died in a car accident that also took a mother away from her own daughter. People in town had almost forgotten that the other Scott family lived in the same town as they did. Lucas and Haley went to a different high school but after the announcement that the two schools would be combining to save money people will be getting a reminder of the other Scoot family that lives in this town.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lucas, Haley time to get up breakfast is ready." Keith yelled from the stove as he took the eggs off the fire. Karen smiled as she sat the last plate down on the table.<p>

"Keith everything looks good." Haley said as she sat down. "Lucas is still getting ready." Karen walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lucas come on you're going to be late." She heard Lucas mumble something. "What was that?" She opened the door and saw Lucas looking at her with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"I said give me a minute." Lucas smiled at his mom. "What if I wasn't dressed?" Karen rolled her eyes.

"You have been up since five. I heard you leave this morning dribbling that basketball right by my window." Lucas looked guilty a Karen smiled. "Its better then you coming in at five without a basketball in your hands." They both smiled as Lucas put his arm around her.

"Does that mean that I can come home at five as long as I have my basketball?" Karen smacked his arm as they joined Keith and Haley at the table.

"Haley you want to say grace?" Keith asked as they all took hands.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked downstairs and as was the norm his parents weren't home they did leave an apple and protein shake for his breakfast. He looked over and saw his girlfriend walking downstairs wearing nothing but his basketball jersey.<p>

"Come back to bed hot shot." Nathan smiled as he walked over to her she was trying to pull off his shirt.

"Brooke today is the first day of school." Nathan laughed as he raised his arms and his shirt came off. His shirt thrown onto the chair as was his basketball jersey leaving Brooke completely naked. Nathan licked his lips and kissed Brooke. A knock on the door made both teenagers jump and grabbing the fallen clothes. Nathan watched Brooke running upstairs still naked but holding the jersey in front of her. Nathan opened the door and threw his head back in frustration.

"Hello to you to Nate."

"Sawyer what are you doing here this early?" Peyton pushed past Nathan and walked inside.

"I went over to Brooke's house and she wasn't home so I figured that she would be at only one other place." Peyton sat down as Nathan closed the door. "We usually all ride to school together on the first day remember?" Nathan just walked past her and into the kitchen. "Hey Nathan your shirt is on backwards." Peyton laughed now knowing what she interrupted. "I guess I could've waited two more minutes for you two to finish up." Nathan looked over pissed at Peyton who just laughed more.

* * *

><p>The school was like split down the middle you had the old Tree Hill students on one side and the other side you had all the kids from Northgate high school. All the students were sitting in the gym waiting for principle Turner to address them. Lucas was reading a book while he waited and Haley was writing in her notebook. They both looked up when the Tree Hill side started clapping and yelling. Lucas locked eyes with his brother for the first time since his school beat Tree Hill for the state championship last year. Nathan tightened his grip on Brooke's hand as they had stopped walking.<p>

"Everyone have a seat please." No one had noticed the Turner had walked into the gym. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Today is a very special day for Tree Hill high school as we welcome the students from Northgate to our school. I would like you to get to know your fellow classmates in the coming weeks and welcome them to our school. I know this won't be easy for some of you and I would like you to know that you can come to your teachers or me if anything becomes too much for any of you to handle. As you can see, we have kept some of your old teachers and coaches from both schools. "Lucas looked up and saw Whitey was still his coach and that Dan Scott wasn't the coach. "Over the course of the next few weeks we will be incorporating so of Northgate's trophies into our school." The Northgate people all clapped as the Tree Hill students booed. "Enough we are all one school now and we need to act like it. You all have your class schedule and lockers classes will begin at ten for today only we wanted to give you time to get to know some of your new classmates and teachers." Turner walked away from the microphone and the students all stood up and looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Whitey was walking down to his new office when he saw Dan Scott was looking at the picture of Whitey and Lucas that was hanging on the wall. They both had huge smiles as Lucas was holding the championship trophy from last year.<p>

"I do believe that this is my office now former coach Scott." Dan turned around and saw Whitey standing at the door. "I packed the rest of your stuff that was left here its in the box right here." Whitey kicked the box as Dan turned around and looked at the picture again. "So what are you going to do now that the son that you never wanted is on the same team as the son you raised?" Dan turned around and looked at Whitey.

"You don't get to talk to me about Nathan or my family." Dan stormed over to the door and picked up the box. As he was leaving, he almost ran right into Lucas and Haley who were just looking at him. Haley put her hand into Lucas's as Dan opened his mouth.

"Scott get in here you're late." Whitey was standing at his door as Haley pulled on Lucas's hand and they moved out the way. Lucas walked into Whitey's office and closed the door as Dan was just standing holding his box of past memories.

* * *

><p>"Let me guess you are just hanging out by my wonderful locker because they are assigned by last names and you don't want the locker next to the ass?" Haley asked Lucas as he put his head on the locker beside hers. "You are going to have to go to your locker sometime in the next two years Luke." Haley closed her locker and took Lucas's arm as they walked down the hallway.<p>

"Do you want?" Haley just looked at Lucas. "I guess not." They walked into first period math and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Whitey looked up from his paper work and saw Nathan had his hands in his pockets.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" Whitey pointed at the chair in front of his desk. Nathan walked in and sat down.

"Nathan as you might know I run a different offence then you father. I need you to move to the three." Nathan jumped up from the chair.

"I'm a two and so much better then him." Whitey stood up.

"Seat down I'm not done talking." Nathan sat down, as did Whitey. "As I was saying you will be playing the three but in my offence the three has just as much reasonability as the two had in your father's office. If you and Lucas can work together as I know you two can we shouldn't lose any games. Here is the playbook study up on it." Nathan nodded and picked up the book it was going to be a long few months before basketball would be starting up.

* * *

><p>"Look who it is." Lucas closed his locker and saw Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton were all standing in front of him. The three-headed monster as what Haley called them.<p>

"What do you want?" Lucas wasn't going to let Nathan or anyone else step on him.

"What do you want? You come into my school and take my spot on the team. Who do you think you are?" Lucas just smiled and started to walk past Nathan. Nathan grabbed his arm and turned Lucas around. "Don't you walk away from me punk." Lucas pulled his arm out of Nathan grasp. The student body was all starting to gather around the estranged brothers.

"I don't want anything from you, now get out of my way." Lucas pushed past Nathan and made his way past the people around them.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day at school?" Lucas and Haley looked at each other before sitting down at the table.<p>

"It was hell." Haley said as Lucas laughed.

"Haley Bob James you watch your language." Karen scolded Haley as Keith walked into the living room. "So you two ran into?" Lucas nodded and Karen walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea both of them Nathan and Dan." Haley added and Keith walked over to the kids.

"It will be alright Lucas just stay strong." Lucas looked over at Keith.

"Thanks dad." Lucas smiled as did Keith.

* * *

><p>New story that i just came up with trying to get back into writing more. Will have a flashback to the state championship game and other stuff. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas walked out of Whitey's office and ran right into someone almost knocking them down. Lucas had his arm wrapped around the young woman and the two of them didn't move just looking at each other.

"I'm so sorry." Lucas pulled his arm up some so she was standing upright now.

"What ever you can let me go now." Lucas took a few seconds before moving his arm from around her back making sure to run his hand over her back. He noticed her letting out a breath when his hand was finally off her back. Lucas leaned down and picked up the sketchpad and books that were on the floor. She reached for them and touched his hand both again were just looking at one and other. She finally pulled her books from his hand before walking away from him.

"Hey, what's your name?" She turned around and Lucas thought he almost saw a smile on her lips.

"Peyton." She turned back around and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Lucas was telling Haley about what happen earlier after coming out of Whitey's office. Haley noticed the way that Lucas was talking about the girl and she knew that Lucas liked her. She noticed that Lucas was looking over at the table that Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton were sitting at. Haley reached her hand put and stopped Lucas from walking into the lunch table. Lucas looked over at Haley and laughed at what almost happened. Haley followed his eyes and saw him looking at the blonde hair girl.<p>

"Who the blonde girl who hangs out with Nathan and what's her name?" Haley asked as Lucas nodded while sitting down his lunch tray. "Come on Luke you can't like someone who is friends with the ass." Lucas took a drink of his water.

"I don't know Hales just something about her is different." Lucas looked over at Peyton as she sat down beside Nathan and Brooke.

"Who does the boy have eyes for now?" Lucas looked up and saw Skills and Junk sitting down beside him.

"Peyton something I don't know her last name." Haley laughed as Lucas pointed at her.

"Peyton Sawyer is way out of your league Luke." Everyone was looking over at Junk as he took a bit of his sandwich. "What I hear things and from what I hear about her your sorry ass has no chance." Lucas looked over and caught her looking at him. "She doesn't really date anyone she might hook up with them for a few months and then they are out the door." Lucas saw Brooke smack Peyton's arm and she turned her head away from Lucas.

* * *

><p>"Don't think I didn't see that P. Sawyer." Brooke was right behind Peyton as they walked down the hall. "You were looking at the bastard spawn. You're lucky I caught you and not Nate." Peyton stopped and looked at Brooke.<p>

"Why would I care if Nate saw me looking at Lucas? Not saying that I was looking at him." Brooke pulled Peyton into the restroom and blocked the door.

"One he's your friend. Two he's dating your best friend and I will never hear the end of it if you two were to hook up. Three it's Lucas Scott granted he is kind of hot with the outsider vibe going on for him, but." Peyton rolled her eyes before walking to the door. "Where are you going we are not done talking?" Peyton opened the door and walked away from Brooke.

* * *

><p>Drawling was always Peyton's release from the stress of school and from the fact, her dad was away again. Today she had found a new spot to draw at a basketball court by the river. Some days she would, just drive all over town looking for inspiration and this is where she was getting it today. Peyton who was so caught up in her drawling she didn't hear the six boys talking and dribbling a few basketballs.<p>

"Look Luke your girl friend is here." Skills starting to make kissing noises as Lucas pushed him.

"Shut up man." They all laughed which caught Peyton's attention. The six of them stopped as Peyton started to put her things away. Lucas walked over to her and she paused for a minute. "You don't have to go anywhere me and the guys are just going to play a few games before dinner." Peyton was trying to figure out what to fighting with her self. She looked into Lucas's eyes and saw he was almost pleading with her to stay.

'Ok just until I get this finished." Lucas smiled at her before walking back onto the court.

"Come on guys shot for teams." Peyton noticed that only four of the guys were playing the other two sat down on the picnic table.

Peyton surprised her self when she stayed until the guys were done playing. The guys all slapped hands before they all went their own way. Peyton stood up and walked over to her car when she noticed Lucas was still shooting his basketball. The ball rolled towards Peyton and she picked it up. Lucas walked over and held out his hands.

"Why didn't you leave with all your friends?" Lucas smiled some as he took the ball from Peyton.

"Because you were still here I didn't want to leave you alone." Peyton looked over at Lucas with a little smile on her face as she opened her car door.

"You need a ride anywhere?" Lucas nodded and walked over to the passenger side of the Comet. They both got into the car as Peyton started it. "Where to?"

"The old building down on Marshall Street please." She nodded as she pulled onto the road.

* * *

><p>Brooke was sitting on Peyton's bed waiting for her friend to come home. Her best friend had a few more questions to answer before she was satisfied that nothing was or is going to happen with Lucas. Brooke heard the front door close and footsteps coming up the stairs.<p>

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Peyton stopped at the door looking at Brooke.

"We are going to have a little heart to heart." Peyton sat down her sketchpad on the nightstand. "Where have you been?"

"You know me Brooke I drive around town and find someplace to do some sketching then I come home." Peyton sat down beside Brooke on the bed. "What's this really about?" Brooke leaned her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"It's just with everything going on at school with all the new kids. Nathan is on edge about basketball and having to spend more time with." Brooke stopped short of saying Lucas's name. "I just need to know that something is still normal around here. I need to know that nothing is or ever will be going on with you and him." Peyton closed her eyes not knowing what to say to her best friend.

"Brooke." Brooke moved her head and was now looking at Peyton in the eyes.

"No come on Peyton out of everyone at school and you choose to like him."

"No I'm not into him Brooke. I promise, why do you care so much?" Brooke stood up and walked over to Peyton's closet.

"It's always been the three of use Peyton. If something does happen between you and Lucas it might ruin everything that we have." Peyton didn't know why she was getting angry for but she was. Peyton stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'm not going to listen to this Brooke. You are happy with Nathan, I." Peyton just left the room not waiting to say anything that she would regret later. Brooke walked after her before she stopped and looked down at Peyton's sketchpad. Brooke opened it up and saw the drawings that Peyton had been working on. One saw of the sun setting at the river court. The next one was of a boy shooting a basketball to a hop. Brooke couldn't tell who it was. The last one was obviously of Lucas and Peyton looking at each other while a basketball was between them. Brooke grabbed the last drawling and left Peyton's house.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Skills were carrying a table as Karen was telling them where to put everything.<p>

"So what's up with you and goldilocks?" Lucas just looked over at Skills. "I saw the way you were looking at her today dawg." Lucas just smiled at his friend.

"Nothing I didn't know she was going to at the river court." Skills just looked at his friend.

"Just be really careful Luke." Lucas nodded as the sat the table down and went to grab another one.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into his house and saw his dad was watching the state championship game from last season. Nathan never noticed until now that Dan was watching Lucas more then he was watching him play.<p>

"So the other son wins the championship and now you want him as your son instead of me." Dan turned the game off and looked over at Nathan.

"Son it's not like that. He means nothing to me you are my only son. I'm just getting notes down so you can bet him at tryouts so you can stay at the two and he can ride the bench."

"If that's your story I'm not going to be home I'm staying over at Brooke's house tonight." Dan opened his mouth but Nathan was already gone.

* * *

><p>Haley was sitting at the table with her math book opened when Keith sat down beside her.<p>

"Hales how is Lucas dealing with going to school with Nathan?" Haley sat her pencil down.

"I think it's going to be a little difficult for him." Keith nodded.

"How are you holding up with everything that is going on at school little girl?" Haley smiled at Keith he might not be her real father but she was sure glad that he was her father now.

"I'm doing good Keith." Keith rubbed her arm before getting up

"Look after Lucas will you?" Haley just smiled as Keith walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Brooke what's wrong?" Nathan walked into Brooke's room and saw her looking at something.<p>

"Nathan I have something to show you but you have to promise not to do anything stupid." Nathan sat down at the foot of her bed. "I was at Peyton's house and talked to her about something. She got mad and left and I opened her sketched pad and found this." Brooke handed Nathan the drawling that Peyton had done of her and Lucas. Nathan just sat on the bed looking at the drawling not knowing what to say or do.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and reviewing. This will be a **Leyton** story not sure about the other couples yet or when Lucas and Peyton will get together.

* * *

><p>"Yea we can do that. Do you know what's wrong with it?" Lucas looked over at Keith who was writing some things down. "Yea that's not a problem I will send over the tow truck and bring it into the shop." Keith finished the phone call and Lucas walked over.<p>

"What's up Keith?" Keith looked over at Lucas and just smiled.

"That was Peyton Sawyer she want's us to work on her dad's car. It hasn't been running in a few years so we need to see what's wrong with it and give her an estimate on the work." Lucas was walking over to the desk. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Lucas looked at Keith as he picked up the keys.

"I'm going to get the car." Keith walked over to him and grabbed the keys.

"You are already working on a car it needs to get done today." Lucas put his head down and Keith laughed some. "Go I will finish the car up. Just don't take to long to bring it back here."

"Thanks dad." Lucas took the keys that Keith had hanging on his finger and almost ran over to the truck.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into Peyton's house and saw her sitting at her computer desk typing. He stood at her door just watching her.<p>

"Did you lose something Sawyer?" Peyton looked over her shoulder and saw Nathan was holding up her drawling. Peyton walked over and grabbed the drawling from Nathan's hands.

"Where did you get this?" She put it back into her sketchpad.

"What the hell are you doing drawling him?" Nathan crossed his arms and Peyton knew it was time for a fight with him.

"I was sitting at the river court drawling Lucas and his friends came and started to play basketball. You know how I am when I see something I draw it."

"I don't want you to hang around him or his loser friends you got me." Peyton walked over to her window and looked out.

"You can't tell me what to do Nathan we are not dating. Nothing is going on between Lucas and me. I think if you took a chance and got to know him you might see him different." Nathan looked madder then when he first came into her room.

"I don't want to know him he's nothing to me and better be nothing to you too." Nathan turned around and was about to walk out of the bedroom.

"He's your brother Nathan and I think you will regret not getting to know him." Nathan turned around looking at Peyton.

"All he is a mistake that my dad made years ago. That's all he will ever be to me nothing else." Nathan walked out of the room as Peyton closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Nathan just opened Peyton's door and saw Lucas was about to knock.<p>

"I don't have to answer to you. Is Peyton here?" Nathan shoved Lucas from the porch onto the ground.

"Stay away from Peyton you hear me?" Nathan walked past Lucas as Peyton ran down the stairs and saw Lucas on the ground.

"Lucas are you alright?" She ran over to him as he stood up.

"Yea I'm fine where is the car at?" Lucas walked back over to the tow truck.

"Do you want to come in just for a few minutes?" Lucas just looked at her. "Your arm is bleeding." Lucas looked down at his elbow and saw some blood was running down his arm.

"I'm fine where is the car at?" Lucas pulled a rag out of his back pocket and put it on his elbow. Peyton closed the door, walked over to the garage, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into Brooke's house and slammed the door closed. Brooke jumped some as she saw Nathan walking into the living room and plopping onto the couch beside her. Brooke moved over and put her head on his shoulder.<p>

"What's wrong babe?" Brooke asked as Nathan looked down and kissed the top of her head.

"I had a huge fight with Peyton over the drawling." Brooke moved away from Nathan.

"Why did you say anything now she is going to know I was the one who gave it to you?" She stood up and walked over to her phone.

"Brooke it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal you know how she is with her art we can't even look at it without written permission from Peyton." Brooke tried calling Peyton but she didn't answer. "She's not answering her phone. I need to get over to her place and apologize." Brooke picked up her keys as Nathan walked over to her and stood right in front of her. "Nathan you have to move."

"No if she choices to be with him then she has no room with our group of friends." Brook looked over at Nathan not believing what he had just said.

"Nathan you can't mean that we have all be friends since we were in diapers. We spend the first two nights with her when Larry leaves."

"If you go over to her house right now we are done." Brooke was torn between her best friend and her boyfriend. She put her phone and keys down as she walked over to Nathan and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Lucas backed the tow truck into the open garage stall as Keith walked over and begun to undo the straps on the tires. Lucas got out of the truck and Keith saw the blood that was on his shirt and arm.<p>

"What the hell happen to you?" Lucas looked down at his arm.

"Had a very nice talk with my little brother." Keith walked over to Lucas and grabbed his arm to look at it. "I'm fine dad it didn't even hurt." Keith looked at Lucas and nodded.

"Your mom is going to kill me you know that right?" Lucas laughed as he lowered the car to the floor. "So what do you think is wrong with it?" The two opened up the hood and looked down at the engine.

* * *

><p>"So this is her car?" Haley asked as Lucas rolled out from under the car.<p>

"No her dad's car it hasn't been ran in over a year. Can you hand me the wrench?" Haley followed Lucas's hand and grabbed the wrench.

"So Nathan doesn't want you to hang out with Peyton?" Lucas just looked over at her.

"I don't care what he wants me to do. Nothing is going on with Peyton or ever will go on with Peyton. I don't want to be involved in that world Hales." She nodded and handed Lucas the wrench as he wheeled back under the car.

"Lucas you I know I love you right?" Haley was playing with a string on her shirt.

"Yea I love you too Hales."

"I'm not saying this to piss you off, but you might regret not getting to know Nathan he is your brother after all." Lucas wheeled back out and looked up at Haley.

"He is nothing to me Hales just a person who goes to the same school as me and is on my team. I don't want to get to know him and I don't want anything to do with his world or friends." Haley just nodded as Lucas rolled back under the car. "Hales I'm sorry if all of this talking about Peyton."

"It's alright Lucas that was a long time ago. I still miss them and all but I ended up with a really great family and brother." Haley kicked Lucas's boot and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>The second week of school wasn't much better for the students as no one talked to the other students from the opposite school. Brooke and Peyton weren't on speaking terms, as were Peyton and Nathan.<p>

"This sucks Nate." Brooke was standing beside Nathan as he closed his locker. "I hate fighting with Peyton and it's all his fault." Nathan laughed as he saw Lucas walking over to his locker and opened it. "This is all your fault." Brooke slammed Lucas's locker closed as she walked away.

"What is her problem?" Haley asked as Lucas reopened his locker.

"No clue I pissed her off without even talking to her."

"So who are you taking to home coming?" Lucas looked over at Haley.

"No one because I'm not going." Haley put her back on the locker beside Lucas.

"Come on Luke it's the first school dance at our new school you have to go." Lucas looked over at Haley confused.

"Where is this coming from? You hate school dances."

"Someone might have asked me to go with them and I said yes." The protective brother kicked in on Lucas now.

"Who are you going with?" Haley closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lucas walked onto the river court and the guys all stopped talking and playing.<p>

"You asked Haley to home coming?" The guys all looked at each other. "You didn't once talk to me about this?" The guys were all surprised at the way Lucas was now acting.

"Luke." Mouth finally broke the silence. "What are you talking about?"

"Skills here asked Haley to the home coming dance as more then just friends." All eyes were all on Skills now who didn't know what to say. "How long have you liked her?" Skills opened his mouth but didn't say anything. "If you liked my sister you should've came to me first not for permission just a heads up would've been nice." Skills just nodded as Lucas grabbed the basketball. "Let's shot for teams." Lucas made the shot as Skills looked relieved.

* * *

><p>Peyton walked into the auto shop and rang the bell.<p>

"May I help you?" Peyton looked at Keith who had just walked out from the back with a few boxes.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer I was just seeing if you found something with my dad's car?" Keith smiled and sat the boxes down on the counter.

"Yea let me grab the estimate that Lucas wrote up." Peyton couldn't help but smile at Lucas's name. "Um lets see you need a starter, oil change, and to drain the old gas out of it." Peyton nodded. "Parts will be around $90 and labor will be about the same."

"Ok not that bad when can you have it done?" Keith looked at the young woman.

"I will get the starter ordered today and it should be done by Wednesday night." Peyton nodded again and Keith had her sign some papers.

"Hey dad, hey Keith." Peyton turned around and saw Lucas and Haley walked inside the auto shop. Lucas and Peyton just looked at each other.

"Luke you need to get the starter ordered for Miss. Sawyer's car here and Hales I need you to wash the cars that you said you were going to do yesterday." Keith and Haley walked away leaving Lucas and Peyton alone.

"Hey." Was all that Lucas could say to her right now everything was weird.

"Hey." They both laughed. "How is your arm?" Lucas looked down.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You know fighting with my best friend and her ass of a boyfriend." Lucas laughed, as did Peyton. "I'm sorry for how things are with you and Nathan."

"Not your fault." She just nodded as Lucas took a step closer to her.

"I'll be seeing you." Peyton walked past Lucas.

"Peyton" She turned around. "My mom is opening an all age's club this weekend you want to go with me?" She smiled at Lucas.

"Yea I would like that." Lucas couldn't help himself and smiled like an idiot.

"I'll pick you up Saturday at 7." She nodded and walked to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton looked up from her homework and saw Lucas was standing at the table.

"My mom needs some flyers made and I've noticed that you like to draw and were wondering if you could draw something cool for them?" Peyton was still just looking at Lucas. "She said she will pay you a hundred dollars." Lucas noticed her green eyes had a little sparkle in them and he smiled.

"I can bring some of them over to your place tonight and she can pick the best one out." Lucas smiled relief coming over his face.

"We will be at the building that you dropped me off the other night just swing by and come up." Peyton nodded as Lucas walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Peyton looked up at Brooke who after three weeks had finally spoken to Peyton.<p>

"Might want to keep avoiding me you never know Nathan might be watching us talking." Peyton stood up and left a drawling on the table.

"Peyton you forgot."

"Just saving you time when you take it to Nathan," Peyton keep walking as Brooke looked down at the paper and saw it was Nathan standing over a fallen Lucas from the other day. Peyton stopped and looked back at Brooke. "You know what I find funny about this missed up situation?" Brook looked up from the drawling. "You two act like I'm the bad guy in all of this and all that I have done is try to get to know Lucas and maybe make another friend. If he wasn't Nate's brother we wouldn't be doing any of this." Peyton walked away as Brooke closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Haley was washing the car when she saw someone walking towards her. Putting the hose down she walked into the garage and stopped when she noticed it was Peyton<p>

"May I help you?" Peyton was expecting Lucas and her face showed a little disappointment.

"I'm here to pick up my car." Haley nodded and walked over to file cabinet and pulled out the work order.

"One hundred ninety dollars." Peyton handed over a credit card and the two finally looked each other in the eyes. Haley swiped the card and handed it back to Peyton.

"Is this weird to you or is it just me?"

"Just a bit." Haley answered as she slide the paper and pin over to Peyton. "Our lives changed forever and we have never talked to each other. Do you think about your mom?" Peyton nodded and Haley saw tears coming to Peyton's eyes. "I think about my parents too, but I was so young I don't really remember much about them."

"Me too." Peyton whispered as Haley reached over and put her hand over Peyton's hand.

"I don't know about you but I ended up with a really great family and friends who love me." Peyton nodded.

"My dad never really got over my mom's death, but he has done his best." Haley nodded and walked over to the peg bpard and grabbed a set of keys.

"Your car is right around the corner and here are the keys."

* * *

><p>Nathan looked over at Brooke who was just picking at her pizza.<p>

"What's wrong babe?" Brooke took a deep breath and looked at Nathan.

"I miss Peyton. If she wants to be friends with Lucas, we should just let her. It's not like we have to hang out with him or anything." Nathan just looked at Brooke. "Come on Nate you know you miss Peyton just as much as I do."

"Fine but if I see him I'm going to kick his ass." Brooke nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"You are the best babe." Brooke walked over and kissed Nathan. "I'm going over to Payton's place and beg for her forgiveness. You should too babe." Brooke walked out the door and passed Dan and Deb.

"Why was Brooke in a hurry for?" Nathan just grabbed the pizza box and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Brooke almost skipped up the stairs as she knocked on Peyton's bedroom door. Peyton looked up from her drawling and saw a white cloth being waved. Brooke slowly moved her head and looked at Peyton.<p>

"I come in peace."

"What do you want Brooke?"

"I'm sorry Peyton. Nathan and I were talking." Peyton held her hand up.

"So Nathan said it was ok for you to come over and talk to me. You do know that you don't have to do everything that he says?" Peyton stood up and walked over to Brooke. "I don't live my life around Nathan Scott and what he says we can or can't do. I know he is your boyfriend and all but Brooke you need to live your life and not always worry if it's going to piss Nathan off or not." Brook closed her eyes as Peyton put her hands on Brooke's shoulders. "I love you Brooke just trust yourself once in an awhile." Brooke nodded and hugged Peyton. "I know this all age's club opening up this weekend if you want to go."

"Why haven't I heard of this?" Peyton pulled away from Brooke.

"Karen Scott is opening she is Lucas's mom."

"You are going with Lucas?" Peyton bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Wow you guys are moving really fast."

"Brooke It's not like that."

"It's alright Peyton just be really careful." Peyton nodded. "I might show up for a little bit."

* * *

><p>"Hello." Peyton yelled out as she walked into the club. She noticed the burned out sign and pulled out her sketchpad.<p>

"Can I help you?" Peyton whipped her head around and saw a dark hair women had just walked out form the back.

"I'm looking for Lucas he said to stop by with some drawings for the flayers."

"He's not here yet I'm his mom Karen Scott." They shook hands. "Let's see what you have here Peyton." Peyton spread the drawings out as Karen looked down at them. "Tric?" Peyton looked over at the burn out sign. "I was still trying to figure out what to call it but I guess that I have my name now." Peyton smiled as Karen pointed at one of the sketches. "We have a winner."

"That was my favorite one too."

"You want something to drink?" Peyton nodded as Karen walked over to the bar and grabbed two cans of soda. "Lucas should be here in a few minutes." Peyton didn't know why she felt so relaxed around Karen. "I'll go get your money." Karen walked away it gave Peyton a few minutes to look around the place had an older look to it but yet still seemed new and up to date. "Do you want to come to our grand opening?" Peyton smiled as Karen reached out the money.

"I'm already coming but thanks for the offer." Karen laughed some as she sat back down at the bar.

"Can I ask you a question?" Karen nodded. "Did you know my mother?" Karen patted the seat beside her as Peyton sat down.

"Not really just in passing mostly. She always seemed so nice and caring no one ever said a bad thing about her." Peyton just nodded not sure, why she had asked Karen about her mother.

"Was you at the hospital the day of the accident?" Karen nodded.

"James and Lydia were my best friends and Haley was like a daughter to me. It wasn't your mothers fault or James a drunk driver hit the back of your mom's car and sent it thou the red light right into James's car." Both Karen and Peyton had tears coming down. "I remember seeing you father running into the waiting room with you in his arms. Keith had known your father from working on something for him so he took you as your father talked to the doctors. Keith sat you down beside Lucas." Karen smiled as the memory came back to her. "Lucas looked over at you and put his arm around you and told you that it will be ok." Peyton smiled and whipped her eyes. "Your mother was a great woman Peyton and from what Lucas tells me about you she would be very proud of you." Karen patted Peyton's knee and stood up. Peyton turned around and saw Lucas walking in with his headphones in and dribbling his basketball. He stopped when he saw Peyton and his mother looking at him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Lucas just getting to know your girlf."

"Mom." Lucas cut off Karen as he face slightly turned red.

"Just getting to know your friend Peyton. I need to get home and start diner. It was good meting you Peyton."

"You too Karen." As Karen walked out of the nightclub

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Next chapter will be the opening of Tric and it doesn't go as planned.<p> 


End file.
